


Relax

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deep Tissue Massage, M/M, Oral, Rimming, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lance is in serious need of relaxation and Lotor is all to happy to provide.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Some lovely, relaxing Lancelot because there’s not enough fluffy, sweet sex of these two. I hope you guys like it as much as I did writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mmmmm…fuuuuuuuck babe that feels greeeeeeat…..”

Lotor snorted softly at the slurred speech from Lance as he is working at his shoulders. He slowly kneads his fingers into the sore, tensed muscles with a soothing oil he’d managed to find in one of the drawers.

Honestly it’s amazing Lance hadn’t thrown his back out already with all the stress he’s been lacking.

“Dear Blue, you certainly have been neglecting your poor aching body, haven’t you?” He slowly rubbed down over the paladin’s spine, kneading his thumbs in to get at the knotted back muscles.

Lance shivered and gave a quiet noise of pleasure. Oooooh he can feel it sleeping out of him under those talented fingers. He tilted his head happily and looked back at his boyfriend.

He then made a quiet wolf whistle “Speaking of bodies, yours makes a beautiful sight~”

“Oh hush,” Lotor then used his palms to rub up and down the tanned back, stopping above Lance’s buttocks, “At least I get one of the best views.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s—?” Lance squeaked when Lotor grabbed his ass and kneaded it. He blushed hard as the other lightly patted over his butt cheeks, asking them jiggle.

“Oh just this~” Lotor purred softly as he slowly moves uo and kissed Lance’s temple and slowly moving down his neck “Hmmmm…..my pretty Blue…”

“Mmmmm~” Lance just slumped down.

At this point he’s just happy to be bathed with all this attention and care the other was giving him. Lotor hummed and he slowly pressed more kisses down his back moving down.

Goosebumps formed over his kin at the slow, soft kisses down his spine. He could feel those hands still on his hips and kneading his buttocks lightly. Lance moaned quietly and just went limp completely melting.

He moaned as the kisses move down.

“Mmmm….oooooh That’s good…” Lance laid on the pillow.

Lotor pressed a kiss to one of the cheeks “It’s about to get better….”

He slowly spread his buttocks open, looking down with a softl purr as he light prod at his hole with his thumb.

Lance blushed and shiver as a blush forms along his neck, “Mmmmm….Lotor….”

“Just relax my darling…..” Lotor moved down, “Just relax…..”

He light lapped at the rim of the hole, nudging his tongue lightly along it. He hummed as he felt Lance trembling slightly, and heard him shift to grip his pillow.

“Mmmmm…” he slowly pushed his tongue in, swirling it around lightly to help spread it open as he slowly pulls his hips back.

He hummed, closing his mouth over the hole as he slowly slips his hand up to slow pump and rub Lance’s cock. He moaned when he heard the soft gasps and how his lover’s body trembled slightly.

“Ha…mmmm….oh…oh fuck…haaa….oh oh oh…!” Lance pushed his hips back, biting his bottom lip and smiling.

Lotor hummed as he ate him out, lightly tightening his grip around the cock, but keeping the pace a nice, slow and lazy one. Lance gasped and shuddered softly at the dual sensations as warmth spreads through him.

“Ah….ah oh….” he slowly reached back and stroked over Lotor’s hair and running his fingers through it, “P-please….harder…!”

The half Galra smirked a little before he moved his hand up and down the human cock a bit faster as he thrust his tongue a little harder and faster into him. His blue eyes gleam slightly as he looks up to watch Lance, watch has he digs his hands into the bed as he he’s arching his back and whimpering needily.

Lance gasped as he came, his thighs trembling as he stained Lotor’s hand and the soft white sheets and slumped down. He gasped softly as Lotor slowly moved back over him and gently wrapped his arms around him.

“Mmmmmmm….”

Lotor chuckled “Better?”

The answer was a dopey smile as all the stress had seeped out of Lance’s body. He moved a bit closer and nuzzled his face into Lotor’s neck just enjoying having him so close.


End file.
